


He's Covered in Blue

by hockeyjrk



Category: Mat Barzal - Fandom, Mathew Barzal - Fandom, Men's Hockey RPF, New York Islanders - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyjrk/pseuds/hockeyjrk
Summary: She's not into hockey. But she's into him.The worlds of a professional hockey player and a book addicted seems to keep colliding. But when they decide to really meet, it seems that the world has other plans.





	1. The One with the book about sex

I hated when it was raining. And It was always raining this time of the year. And it was always cold too. Wearing all these stupid clothes, these gloves, and boots. Okay, I loved the boots. Well, it was raining again. I hate the rain.

I walked in New York streets trying to get to my favorite book store without getting too much wet. If this was possible. People have forgotten how to use an umbrella and I think I might be getting wetter with the umbrella than without.

I closed my blue umbrella while I figured out how to walk on Madison Street on Christmas Eve. Why did I have to wait so long to buy the presents? I was hating myself right now. 

I breathed. Deeply. I actually loved New York. Born and raised among the building, the streets and the chaos. I loved the chaos of a big city. 

And I liked to dream about it too. That’s why I loved books so much. I could go to many places without leaving my living room. 

Finally, enter Barns and Nobles I wanted all along. My boots were wet, my hair was a mess, but I was safe. Strangely the bookstore was empty. It was almost impossible for a store to be empty in New York this time of year. 

I walked all the way through the fiction section looking for something I could give my parents and my brother as Christmas presents. I know they didn’t actually love to read, but it was my thing. Christmas was the time I tried to make them realize how much they were missing watching series and hockey on TV all day long. Do something else for chrissakes!

I chose a couple of titles but couldn’t decide. So I walked around the store to find a place to sit and read a bit. Who am I kidding? I found a new release I wanted to read so bad but didn’t have the money to buy it right now. 

It was calm. The rain hit the window, but it was warm inside. I opened the book and didn’t realize I wasn't alone. 

I might have read about eight pages when I was interrupted.

— Hm, sorry but did I leave my gloves in there? 

I couldn’t believe the man in front of me. He might as well get out of one of my romance books. His hair was dark, so was his eyes. His posture meant he acted like a prince, even if princes didn’t even exist in America. 

I took some time before answering him. 

— Um, no. I didn’t see it. But I can help you look. — I closed the book and put it on the pile of the ones I chose for my family while I got up. 

— Okay. Thank you. — He looked around while I checked behind the benches — So, what were you reading? 

I froze. No way I would admit to the incredibly handsome guy that I was reading some erotic book. 

— Hm, A fantasy. It’s an underground book, you know. 

— Are you sure? I read a lot of stuff. 

— Trust me. 

— Okay. — He was looking at me like he could see my soul. He has this kind of look. The one you imagine yourself taking all of your clothes and letting him kiss you. It was that dangerous. 

I looked behind the chair, but it was nothing there. 

— Are you sure you left it here? — I stood back up again and he was staring at me with his gloves in one hand

— oh, sorry. I think I put them in my pocket and didn’t realize it. — he looked at me with a half-smile.

— No biggy! Glad you found it.

I thought he was leaving, but without asking he sat on the chair I was before and took the book I was reading!

— Hey! 

— Pucked Love by Elena Hunting. Seams interesting, especially the adult part… Do you like hockey? — He looked at me again and for sure I was blushing.

— No. I like books. 

I was so embarrassed that I just took the pile I had chosen for the presents and started to walk away until he stopped me.

— You forgot one.

— No. I won't buy it. Today is only Christmas presents and please, stop giving attention to this book. 

— Why? Just because it has sex on it? Come on!

And that was it. It doesn't matter if he was that hot. Well, especially because of that I just had to get away. 

I walked faster to the cashier and paid for the book I had to buy. I didn’t wait for them to wrap it up, I just wanted to be away from that guy.

When I’m finally out of the bookshop I thought I was safe. The rain had stopped and I could walk freely again.

— Hey, wait! — I heard that voice again. This isn't happening. — I bought you this. It’s a gift.

— Wait, what? — He had bought me the book I was reading. — Why?

— It’s Christmas. I don’t need a reason. And, you have a pretty smile.

If I wasn't embarrassed before, now I definitely looked like Santa’s hat.

— Thank you! 

— I’m Mat, by the way.

— Olivia. 

And the same way he had appeared, he walked away. Leaving me with nothing but a book and a name. 

...

— Hey! I’m home!! — I yelled from the door. No one answered but I could hear the TV on.

My parents had come from Long Island to stay with us for Christmas. I shared a loft with my brother in Manhattan since he moved to study at NYU. 

He wanted to become a sports journalist and if we counted the time he spends on TV watching games it wouldn’t be long till he stars being on it.

— Hey Liam! What’s on? — I asked.

— Hockey. The rangers will play the isles tonight. Mom and dad are shopping for our gifts but it won’t take long. Dad wants to see the game too.

My brother was fascinated by the rangers because when we were kids he watched a show called power rangers. But my father was obsessed with the Islanders. It was home and we support home. 

I admit I like the Islands more, but maybe because the person I admire most in life was my dad. He was everything for me and since I was a kid I’ve never done anything to disappoint him. Even if it was a stupid thing like a hockey team.

I went to my room and put the books on the bed. I still didn’t believe that stranger bought me, Pucked Love. I wanted this book so badly and now I just wanted to sit and read it. 

My parents got home on time, and I helped my mother prepare dinner while the boys watched the beginning of the transmission. I opened my mouth to tell her about that boy from the bookshop, but for some reason, I couldn't.

For some unknown reason, I wanted to keep him in secret. It was my fairy tale. 

We finished cooking and she didn’t ask anything. I told her about my job and how I just loved this time of the year at the office. Everyone was more helpful.

My dad called us to the living room. The game was about to start and like every other Christmas eve, we would watch hockey before opening the presents. 

This year was special because it was a New York classic, and dad just loved to tease my brother on how the isles were better than the rangers.

But when I got it the room I froze. He has all that hockey gears on him, but that eyes and that smile was impossible to forget. That was Mat. That was the guy from the bookshop.

— Who is he? — I head myself saying before I could even realize.

— That’s Mat Barzal. He was the best rookie last season and is going pretty well this year too. — My dad explained while I was still staring at the TV, even when it wasn’t him on the screen anymore.

— Cute hum? — Mom said. 

I couldn’t even reply. I was too shocked to say anything. A hockey player gave me one book about hockey. A book with a lot of sex. When I thought this couldn’t be more embarrassing. 

And I had no idea who he was. 

What were the odds for me to meet him again?


	2. The One with the airport

A couple of weeks later my boss asked me to travel to Florida to meet an author who wanted to hire our services. I loved working at a book agency. Read all the books that would become bestsellers first, chose what was good for each publisher and always meeting great people. Wasn’t always easy. Sometimes an author can be really childish, but we have to know how to deal with it. 

In the end, it was my dream job. I always spend too much time around books, always reading something and wishing my life could be just like it. My mom used to call me “Olivia in wonderland” because I knew more about fantasy than the real world. So when I started an internship at this agency, no one was surprised. 

My parents always asked why I didn’t want to write my own stories. Actually, I didn’t have an answer for that. Maybe I was too afraid of people figuring out how I think, but I didn’t actually believe it was it. I had no idea why I was afraid. Maybe it’s because I didn’t live long enough. How can you write when you didn’t experience yourself? 

Maybe it’s because I'm 22 and never felt in love. Who am I supposed to write about love if I never knew what it is? All I know I read it on books. But unfortunately, the books are not real life.

In real life I was running my way to the airport, carrying a bag bigger than I should, with my book on the other hand. Yes, I was reading THAT book for the second time. 

Of course, I loved the story, but I'd be lying if I said it had nothing to do with the person who bought it. For a moment I was confused, daunting myself if it really was Mat Barzal or someone who looks a lot like him. But it was him. I’m sure.

Those dark eyes and black hair, always messy but never ugly. That guy looks good at 6 in the morning after a party hard, half drunk half hungover, wearing nothing but sweater pants. Okay, this last item I included out of my imagination but the rest I can prove. 

I still couldn’t believe that a hockey player bought me a book out of nowhere. He even knew my name! I had to stop overthinking about this.

— Miss? Miss!

— uh… what? Oh, sorry. — Yeah, I definitely had to stop thinking about Mat. I was staring at the door and almost didn’t hear the lady calling me to pass security. 

I put my shoes and bag at the track and walk by the metal detector. Nothing appears so it was all good. I always get a little nervous passing the security. Like I was doing something illegal even knowing that was not the case. Ever! 

* * *

My flight was late. Like, a lot late. They said I would have to wait for three more hours at least. Fortunately, my meeting would be only in the next day. My boss didn’t like that I always flew a day earlier but it was the only thing I asked. I hated when I get late because of traffic ou travel, so I always leave home early. 

I was almost finishing my book when I heard my name and had to look.

— Olivia? 

— uh?

And there he was. Wearing a suit, with a tie and a hair messier than the other day. This man should be banned. It’s not possible for someone to be so handsome and walk around like a normal being. It’s not fair to the rest of the world.

— Hey! What are you doing here? — judging by what he was wearing, he should be going to a game or something, but they always have a private plane to take the team.

He sat by my side and I was really trying to focus. And hide my book, I didn't need him asking about it.

— The VIP flooded, so they sent us to wait for our plane here. Apparently it has a huge storm in Pittsburgh so we have to wait for our flight. 

— Oh, that’s bad. My flight is 3 hours delayed now. They have no idea when I’ll be able to fly.

— Shit.

— Yeah, shit. — I looked away trying to find other Isles player but didn’t recognize anyone. Which is not a surprise. — Where’s your teammates?

He looked at me with a little bit surprised and maybe some disappointment? Couldn't say.

— So you did recognize me.

— Not until I got home and my brother was watching a game. Was a bit of a shock really. I like hockey, but I'm not that into hockey.

— You rather read about it, uh?

— Yeah. — Why did he need to mention?

— How’s the book by the way?

— Good. Pretty good. But no, I won't tell you the details.

— Fine. I’ll just buy myself a copy. — He smiles the way guys do when they are trying to prove a point. Oh God, he looks so hot. 

— Nice try but I won’t tell it. But if you want to book recommendations I can tell you something. It’s literally my job. 

— You work with books? 

— Yes. Book agency. I’m the one who chooses which books are good for publishing and witch dreams will be over. — He started laughing and I didn’t understand why. — What?

— it’s just ironic. You live in the dreamland of books but you’re also the person who shut the dream of others. You’re kind of a demigod or something.

Now It was my time to laugh.

— Demigod? 

— Yeah, like, you can choose who dreams will happen. That’s a lot of power miss, with big powers come big responsibility.

— Are you really quoting spiderman?

— Why not? 

— True.

We laugh a little bit and for a moment we had silence. We just sit there, watching people came and go, waiting for someone to announce our flights or something. But the silence wasn’t bad. For some reason, it was good to be around Mat Barzal. It was peaceful. 

— Hey, Olivia, do you wanna grab a cup of coffee or something?

— Sure! Let’s go. 

* * *

— Oh crap.

— What? — He orders a coffee and I order a cappuccino. He judges me saying cappuccinos are not coffee but at least we get better breaths. Now I was waiting for him to pay for his order.

— I forgot my wallet. Fuck, I’ll be traveling for a week without money.

— I can pay for you Mat. Really, not a problem.

He thanked me but I could see he was upset. I’m pretty sure he’s not used to people paying things for him, quite the opposite.

We sit at one of the tables, a bit far from the line and hid from the other passengers. He chose that one for a reason, and I can only imagine what was like being recognized everywhere you go.

— Don’t say I never gave you anything. 

He laughs.

— So I can’t quote spider man but you can quote One Tree Hill?

— Of course. — I shrugged.

He smiles. This time a genuine smile. He was enjoying being there. We were both stressed because of our travels, he probably was nervous about the game but for some reason, it was good just stay there, talking about tv shows and books. 

— When is your game?

— Tomorrow. Thank god. Sometimes the game is on the same day and delays like this can ruin everything.

— I can imagine.

— And about your meeting? 

— Tomorrow too. I never travel on the same day.

— Smart girl. So tell me, Liv, why don't you like hockey?

He called me Liv. Only my parents call me Liv. Somehow, hearing him using a nickname was so cute. What are you doing to me Mat Barzal?

— Is not that I don’t like, it’s just that I usually don’t care. I grew up on Long Island and my father is a huge Isles fan, but my brother at a young age discovered that he could irritate my father by choosing the Rangers. For a long time, it was a bit of a hockey war at home and that just made me feel bad. I like watching the game, but really don’t care about schedule, playoffs or things like that.

— Or players. — He affirmed.

— Sorry. I really didn’t know it was you.

— It’s fine. Actually I like that. It means I can talk to you and get to know you without that horrible “I’m famous” standing there that I always get when I meet girls. That can suck sometimes, you know? 

I nodded and looked to my empty cappuccino. He had just said he wanted to get to know me and I forgot how to speak. Why was I like that? Maybe was because of all the books I’ve read. This doesn't happen to me. Not with guys like Mat Barzal.

— Liv, are you okay?

— Oh, yeah. It’s fine. You just caught me off guard. 

— How? — he frowned. 

— It’s just… I don’t have a lot of friends. Not a lot of people want to get to know me. — That’s not a lie but it was also not all the truth. 

I always said I would be smart and don’t fall for cute guys talks. But Mat seems genuine when he said that. Meeting new people when you’re famous shouldn’t be easy. Everyday someone wanting something from you and you never know when they are honest or just using you. 

And he’s young, handsome and rich. I can only imagine what he has to deal with. The puck bunnies and all the fans. I’m sure sometimes he takes advantage forms that I would. But also can be really exhausting.

— Don’t worry. I’m sociable enough for both of us. — He winked and I swear my heart skipped a beat. What the hell was going on? 

We heard a flight being called and it was time to go. For some reason, I didn’t even care about the plane anymore. I just wanted to be there with Mat.

— It’s my flight.

— C’on. I’ll take you to the plane.

We walked together, not saying much. I wanted to say something but what? I didn’t want to be the last time I’m seeing him, but if I ask for his number everything he just told me would have being for nothing.

Gladly, he can read my thoughts.

— So, let’s not leave to destiny anymore right? What’s your number?

It was my time to smile. A big smile that he gave me the same back. I told him my number and wished him a great game tomorrow. And just like that, I was flying my way to Florida, thinking why would Mat Barzal, fucking Mat Barzal, wanting my number and going out with me.

On the next day, I was already back at home. The meeting was great and the flight back didn’t take long. Mat still didn’t send me anything but a “hey” so I could have his number too, but it’s okay, I knew he was busy. 

Busy enough to score a hat trick against the Penguins as I watched the game in my room, hiding from Liam that I was fraternizing with his enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoying this couple as much as I am writing about them. Well, you can find me on twitter @hockeyjrk too! I'll try to post some spoilers and special features there and also future projects! xoxo


	3. The one where she goes to his game

Two weeks later I knew Mat was in New York because the Isles had a game. They will play Nashville at home tomorrow night and I wish I could go. Mat asked me, but I refused. I wasn't ready to be seen with him and he wouldn’t allow me to watch the game from a regular sit. I knew it because we talked about it.

After that day we talked almost every day. Started with him asking me if I saw the game and his goals. We talked a little bit about hockey but I didn’t understand much. The Isles was my team because of my dad and, well, now because of Mat. 

I didn’t know what was going on. Why I wanted to tell him everything. I was always worried when he was travelling and watching games was becoming a regular thing. He always wanted to know what I was reading and he did read Pucked. Complain about a few thing but in the end, he liked it. 

It was incredible that it was only mid-January. Since I met Mat my life seems to have changed. It was weird because nothing was different. I still have to go to work, read a lot of books, deal with my brother and every other simple thing in my life. But now everything seems a little bit brighter. I knew I was being innocent thinking Mat was the reason why I was this way. I shouldn’t let him make me feel like this. But he did.

Talking to him at lunchtime was one of the bests moments of my day. Our lives were confusing and it was almost impossible to find time to meet. And that was the reason why I didn’t see him since the airport. Of course, I want to go to Brooklyn, maybe try to catch him after practice. But to be honest, I have no idea what to say to him.

One thing is spending all night talking on the phone, or texting. But take the subway from Manhattan to Brooklyn was different. I wanted to see him, but I’m pretty sure I’ll just start stuttering or something more embarrassing. 

But when I got home that day, Liam was mumbling about something on the phone.

— I asked you to buy the Rangers ticket Javi. You bought the Isles? What the fuck will I do with an Islanders ticket? 

Liam was mad. It was even funnier to look at him, face all red, eyes kinda blurry and I thought he was going to break his phone by the way he was holding it. 

— Are you sure you can’t change? — He asked whoever he was talking to with the softer voice I ever heard him use. — really?

I open the fridge to get something to drink. I wasn’t thirsty but I needed to know the end of that phone call. 

— Fine. I’ll give it to someone else. But you're buying the right one. 

I open the soda can slowly, looking at my brother trying to understand if it was okay to talk. 

— Are you okay? — I finally asked, still a bit afraid. 

— Yeah. Just some jackass that bought tickets for the wrong hockey game. — It was his time to take a soda from the fridge. — Hey, Liv, you like the Islanders, right? I know you’re not a huge fan of hockey, but I don’t want to throw this away. I paid for it. Do you have plans for tomorrow night? 

I smiled. The only answer I had was a pretty and stupid smile on my face. I took the tickets from his hand and thanked him. First, because I’ll be able to go to my teams game after all. And second, because I’ll be able to surprise Mat. 

I should think this through. It wasn’t my first time at a game but was my first time all by myself. Hockey fans can be intimidating even if you’re wearing the same jersey as they are. 

The arena was crowded. My sit was somewhere in the middle and it was a pretty good sit. I could see the players faces but I also can see the big picture of the game. Nashville was winning by one goal and that means nothing in hockey. It was still the 2nd period and everything could change in seconds.

Mat was on fire. After a not so great start on the season for him, he was beginning to play the way I knew Mat Barzal could play. Well, at least the way I read he could play.

The arena was full of puck bunnies and of course, he was one of their desires. One of the bests single players in the league and yet, he rather keep talking to me on a Friday night.

Even now, I had no idea what I was supposed to say to him. Or even if he’d be able to see me when the game was over. I guess I’ll have to take my chances.

When the break started, the players went back to the locker room. From where I stand, I could see their faces, and all of Mat’s teammates weren’t happy. But they still had time to change that,

— Come on, guys. — I whisper, more for myself then for then.

When the 3rd period started, I couldn’t take my eyes off the rink. It seems the Islanders came back with anger, wanting to win at home. Mat almost started a fight with Nashville’s captain. When was still 10 minutes on the clock, Islanders scored tying the game. I got myself screaming on the arena. Cheering more than I was before. 

Maybe I was starting to actually like hockey, not only for my dad but because this game was something else. Or maybe, I was just really into a hockey player. The one who was skating faster than the other. The one wearing the number 13 which, curiously, was my lucky number. And, while I was still following him on the ice, Mat makes a shot to the goal. Islanders were now in front of the board. 

I was screaming louder than before and I just took my eyes off the ice to check the clock. 2 minutes. We just have to hold Nashville back for two minutes. They can do it, I know they can. 

Nashville tried. But they only tried and, when the clock finished, the Islanders took the two points.

I look at Mat when they were celebrating the wining and he was staring right at me. Everyone left the ice and he stayed there, looking at me trying to understand. He put a big smile on his face and walked his way through the tunnel. Before he disappeared, he told something for the security and, a couple of minutes later, a girl came on my way.

— Hey, you’re Olivia, right?

— Yeah…

— Hi. I’m Hayle. Barzal asked me to take you to the press box. He will meet you thereafter the shower.

What? How the hell he knew I was here? Clearly, I said that out loud because Hayle answered me.

— Oh, I thought he knew you were here. 

— No. I took my brothers ticket and didn’t tell him I was coming. He might’ve seen me from the ice.

— Those are pretty good eyes. 

Yes, they were. How did he know I was here? 

I waited in one of the press rooms. Luckily, I was alone. Had no idea how I would explain that If someone else were here. I picked up my phone and Liam had sent me some text.

“R U Okay?”

“Yeah. Just going to find a friend before going home.”

“K”. 

I was lucky to have a brother. Sometimes he annoyed me, but I knew I would always have a friend. Liam and I were best friends since he was born, even if sometimes we got a bit distant and we were always pissing each other off, but in the end, I knew he was the one I could count on. 

— There you are! — Mat entered the room with a big smile on his face. I couldn’t help but smile back.

— Hey. Yeah, here I am. And how the hell did you know that? 

He came a little bit closer, without taking his eyes off mine. 

— When I scored, I just looked to the bleachers and I thought I had seen you. But it couldn’t be. I thought you would have told me if you were coming to my game. But then, when It was over, I looked back and there you were. Standing there looking beautiful. Then I just knew I had to keep you here or you would’ve just run away. 

I laughed. How was he supposed to know me so well? 

— Am I wrong?

— No. I was already picking up my stuff to go home when Hayle approached me. 

— Glad she did. — He got very close.

— Yeah? Me too. 

I don’t know who kissed who, but somehow, I ended up in his arms. The kiss was soft, he hugged me close, aware that we were still in the arena, even if alone at the press box. I could try to describe the kiss, but I wasn’t one of the writers from my books and, in real life, things sometimes can be more about magic than words. Right now, I just knew I was exactly where I was supposed to be: in Mat Barzal’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyy everyone! I think this is the end =( Sorry, I was planning something bigger but when I'm writing I try to understand the feeling and where I'm supposed to stop. We can have an Epilogue but I'm not sure... Hope you guys liked Mat and Liv's story! You can find me on twitter too. Same user @hockeyjrk. And I might have started to write another fiction...


End file.
